Arousing Thoughts And Where They Lead
by Draco'sLoverr
Summary: Sherlock is annoyed. He return home to 221b and takes a shower. In the living room John is having a few arousing thoughts of what's happening in the bathroom.. So he decided to spy on Sherlock.. But he has no idea that the detective knows he is there right outside the bathroom.. If JohnLock aint your cup of tea don't drink it! My first Johnlock fic, be nice, and please review :)


Sherlock was annoyed. Therefore he had decided to walk home from the Yard. He needed the time to think.  
Bloody Lestrade!  
He had just, on his own, solved the hardest case the Yard had encountered in decades! In less than 24 hours! A woman was found dead with no marks or anything that could possibly be connected to a murder.. Or that was the Detective Inspectors belief.  
The DI had arrived at the conclusion that the woman in the case had committed suicide.  
Suicide caused by a broken neck, probably from hanging. Apparently he didn't know that the item used would leave marks around the victim's neck. And there were no marks.  
Poisoning was more likely the cause of death.  
"It's murder" Sherlock began. "Look at her face, and the way her face is turned. Look closer. If she was to take her own life she would have done it quickly, and certainly not by hanging! She is small, and therefore not fond of a great deal of pain"  
"How can you possibly-"Lestrade tried to get a sentence across but was cut off.  
"Shut up!"  
Sherlock looked at the woman a split second and continued his deduction.  
"She is very small, and according to her perfume she was on a date." He looked closer at her shirt. "And there is a stain of coffee on her shirt, it's a sloppy stain caused by her dropping the cup of coffee because it was poisoned"  
The DI had not agreed with him and sent him a hateful glare

A few hours later Sherlock had come to the conclusion that she was poisoned by a new venom he had read about a few days ago. So called "Undetectable Venom" but that wasn't entirely true. The poison left a small discoloration on the liver, and the autopsy just confirmed his diagnosis.  
40 minutes after that the lady's maid was arrested for murder.

He walked the last meters to 221b Baker Street and locked himself in. The main problem with the DI was that the second he opened his mouth he said something annoyingly obvious or just plain stupid. If he had paid a little more attention to the only consulting detective in the country he would have noticed the obvious the second he saw the body.

"Sherlock?" John's voice met him when he stumbled up the stairs, through the door and into the bathroom removing his clothes as he went.  
"Later" He replied and disappeared.  
John didn't really need to ask him how his day had been, it was written all over his face. He knew Sherlock better than anyone. He had learned to tell his mood listening to his steps as he walked up the stairs.  
Today his steps had been heavy, almost forced. It was the DI again. The detective inspector always found a way to piss him off. And when he was pissed off it wasn't easy to talk to him. And therefore he avoided questions; he knew Sherlock would take it out on the wall if it bothered him long enough.

Sherlock stood in the bathroom, naked; he had completely forgotten what he intended to do.  
He was thinking, listening, deducing. He had gotten a small glimpse of John. He sat in his chair, and he was thinking. He looked worried like if he had just discovered something about himself that scared him, or aroused him, probably both at the same time.  
When he had entered the room John had tried to shake it off, without success of course. His eyes had been dreamy. He was daydreaming about the certain thought or person that aroused him. He had blushed the second Sherlock's grey eyes met his. He knew the second after that John had been thinking about him.  
Sherlock looked down at his groin and sighed, he was hard. Only because he had found out that John was thinking about him. And he liked it..  
He stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He closed his eyes and felt the warm water run down his body. Soothing him, making him forget the world for a while.

John had heard everything, from Sherlock's sigh till the moment he turned on the water.  
Imagining Sherlock's naked body in the shower did things to him. Good things. And he liked it.  
Right now the water was pouring down his face, over his lips, his hair sticking to his face. The beautiful grey eyes of his were closed. The water ran down his cheat as he lifted one hand to rub soap on his shoulder. The soap mixed with the water and ran down his stomach, down the little trail of hair..

"Ugh" John had to concentrate not to moan loudly. He couldn't control himself; he snuck up to the wall and looked around the door, only to find that Sherlock had forgotten to close the door completely. He walked pressed up against the wall. He needed just a glimpse, one tiny little glimpse and he would return to his chair and never think a thought in that direction ever again.  
He was lying, of course he was lying. He had been fantasizing about that man for months. Doing things to him that made him blush and sent jolts down his spine.  
He snuck a little closer to the door and froze. Sherlock had turned around, facing the wall.  
His damp skin was glistening underneath the hot water, and John couldn't simply keep his eyes to himself anymore.  
The water poured down his back, defining the muscles even more. His eyes got lost and he drowned his eyes in the sight in front of him, unable to realize Sherlock had turned around and were now facing him.  
"John" he whispered, and pulled John out of his fantasies. "I'm sure half the street can hear your moans"  
"Mm.. What?" John asked, he was too busy looking at Sherlock to even pick up what he had said.  
"Shut up, strip down and get your cute little ass in here" Sherlock said turning on the water again while looking at him with something that John could easily believe were lust..  
He did as he was told and a minute later he stepped in the shower.  
"You have been looking, John. You have had the same dreamy look upon your face for months"  
"Yes" he whispered "I know I shouldn't, but I-"  
"Oh shut up" Sherlock cut him off and a second later he had John pinned to wall behind him kissing him with such passion that John lost control of his balance.  
And John kissed back. Of course he did.

Sherlock's fingers trailed John's spine, carefully caressing every inch of his back. A few moans escaped John's mouth when the kiss ended.  
"How the hell do you expect me to keep my eyes to myself when you practically strip down naked in front of me and leave the door open?" John asked looking deep into Sherlock's stormy grey eyes.  
"I know, I was experimenting" He grinned "And look what happened"  
"Shut the fuck up!" John pulled him closer. Pulling his face down and kissing him.

Finally he felt Sherlock's long fingers around his cock. He almost came just by the touch.  
"No, not yet, you have to wait" Sherlock said in a low seductive voice and kneeled down.  
Kissing John's hipbones, then his thighs.  
John pushed himself forward trying to make Sherlock work faster.  
He started to stroke John's cock, looking up at him.

John moaned louder than ever before when the tip of Sherlock's tongue hit the head of his penis. He buried his hands in Sherlock's black curls.  
Sherlock just continued, licking up and down his shaft. He wanted John to beg for it.  
"Sherlock! F-for fucks sake will you stop teasing me!" John was screaming now  
Sherlock just grinned and continued the licking.  
But being a bit more thorough.  
"Oh come on" John growled, this was to slow, even for him. He didn't have to ask twice.  
Sherlock's lips closed around his cock.  
He worked his wonders down the shaft while John was tugging Sherlock's hair trying not to cum.

John remained in the same control for about fifteen minutes before Sherlock kissed his way up John's stomach.  
With a smile kiss from Sherlock he could hold it anymore. He came with a scream.  
"Told you it would be worth the wait" Sherlock said and pulled John closer.  
"What are you doing, exactly?" John asked not sure if what just happened were reality or just one of his daydreams.  
"I believe I just sucked you off, and now I intend to mark you as my own" He smiled and kissed John's neck. John had his hands all over Sherlock for the next half hour, working miracles with his soft hands, which Sherlock seemed to enjoy quite a bit. Loud moans escaped them both.  
"You now, I could get used to this, Sherlock." John said and buried his fingers in Sherlock hair  
"You should get used to this, John, because you owe me one!"  
"I love you" John looked into Sherlock piercing bright eyes and quite enjoyed seeing them filled with lust..  
"I love you too, John"


End file.
